The Family Return
by Yoshida Knight
Summary: Yoshida finds out, after 18 years, her family is alive and life with Sir was a set up. (Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Yoshi or Koopa. However the characters themselves not species are mine. So is Kiwi. He be my RL car! XD)


It has been a month since Yoshida first stepped foot on the Earth's crust. It has been a wild experience for the little green dragon since day one. She now went to school with humans, and started working on cars for a living. She slept in various places, all in hiding, so she can go back comfortably to her normal form as a Yoshi.

However, things were still rough for her. She thought that being on Earth would keep Sir away more. But on the contrary, he has been with her all the step of the way. Adler, the "koopa mob" leader, had a small amount of time with the powerful Yoshi and wanted more. Sir was not thrilled, so he visited the poor Yoshi everyday, keeping a close eye on her and an open ear for Adler.

Yoshida was making friends, but she only had one true friend from her world, Kiwi. Kiwi was a green Grand Am with limited abilities. He was able to time travel and somewhat communicate through computers.

"Yoshida," Kiwi's voice said through her watch, the only place his voice could be heard.

"What Kiwi?" Yoshida responded as she ran to the bathroom to hide.

"Sir is here."

"Yeah? I figured that," she grumbled.

"Well, I was only informing you," Kiwi said with a cheerless tone in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Kiwi. I didn't mean that. I am just really tense. This stupid car I am working on is not cooperating with me," Yoshida said

"Poor car. You hate doctors. So do cars. They hate going to the mechanics." Kiwi joked, revving his engine outside.

Yoshida's shift was over, and she got changed into normal clothes and walked over to Kiwi where Sir was patiently waiting for her, in human form as well. Kiwi's headlights were dimmed in annoyance at the koopa leaning upon his hood.

"Yoshida. I want you to come home tonight," Sir said.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you here," Sir responded in his demanding tone.

"What is the difference?"

"The difference is Adler. He has decided to search for you here. You will be a sitting duck when it is time for you to sleep. I would be happier if you came with me!"

Yoshida had no arguments there. She would choose Sir over Adler any day. Adler is more mischievous than Sir would ever be, and that says a lot since Sir is pretty up there on the evil scale.

"Alright," she responded. They both hopped into Kiwi and drove off to the portal, which was located in a protected wooded area.

"Long time, no see, Yoshi." Erick chuckled as she walked through the door. Yoshida grimaced at him. He growled, and then turned back to the television.

"Yoshida is spending the night back in her old room," Sir announced. Yoshida sighed. She hated her old room. The bed was uncomfortable; the room was a boring green color, with hard wood floors, and a gate as a door. She hated the fact that she had to change in the closet.

"It's only one night, Yoshida," Sir said, knowing her thoughts. "Besides, would you rather be sleeping back in that building with the greasy floor, or not even sleeping at all?" Sir knew Yoshida well, and knew all the right buttons to push. He knew she was terrified of Adler and the way he treated her back when Sir sent her there for being to uncontrollable with her numerous powers.

"No," Yoshida mumbled. She knew she was defeated. She hated the fact that Sir had this much power over her. But she definitely did not want to go back to Adler's place. She was driven hard and unmercifully there. She wondered how she even survived. "Sir, I am going to go let the dogs out. Is that alright?" She asked after a long pause.

Sir nodded. "Go right ahead." He knew she wasn't going anywhere. She wasn't allowed on the Mainland, and she was terrified enough of Adler to stay home.

Yoshida walked out the front with Shaw and Kitty running behind her. She slowly made her way to the edge of the island and looked over the channel to the Mainland. The sun was setting, and the fireflies began to twinkle on the other side. It was beautiful.

She missed her friends. She wished she could fly over and visit them, but she was considered an outlaw. No body trusted her there.

She walked back inside with her head down. "I am going to bed," she announced. Erick and Sir looked up at her.

"So?" Erick asked. "Go to sleep then. Just please be quiet. This is my favorite part!"

Sir chuckled. "G'night Yashi. Sleep well."

Yoshida slid her way up the stairs, walked to her room, and slipped into bed. However, she could not sleep. So many thoughts ran through her mind. She tossed and turned in her bed, and finally sat up and looked out the window back at the Mainland. She really missed it there. She fell back onto her pillow with a thump, and soon the thoughts came to a stop, and she fell asleep.

She woke up to Sir sitting in the chair, which wasn't uncommon. But this time, he was right next to her bed. She screamed, almost falling out of her bed.

"How long were you sitting there!" she demanded to know.

"For about an hour. I miss waking you up," Sir chuckled. Yoshida growled sarcastically.

"Yeah, sure," Yoshida said, getting out of bed and beginning to make it. Sir smiled. He loved messing with her head.

"C'mon! We have breakfast made! Erick made you your favorite." Sir jumped up, putting the chair back in the corner.

"Poison berry waffles?" Yoshida grumbled.

"No. no, no. Drandi Berry Pancakes," Sir laughed.

Yoshida became confused. 'Why in the world is he being so nice to me today?'

Sir picked Yoshida up in excitement, and brought her downstairs, and into the kitchen.

"I can walk myself!" Yoshida exclaimed after he put her down in the chair.

"You weren't walking fast enough. I am starving!" Sir chuckled. Yoshida stared at him for a while with a bewildered look. "What?" Sir asked, staring back at her.

"You seem different. Are you feeling ok?"

"What? I am not allowed to act happy or excited?" Sir huffed.

"You usually don't. It's not normal for you!" Yoshida commented. "What's up?"

"Nothin'!" Sir exclaimed. "I am just excited, that's all." Yoshida continued to stare at him. She was good at figuring people out, but he was a challenge.

Breakfast was finished, and Yoshida cleaned the dishes and the huge mess of spilled pancake mix. Erick was known to be sloppy. When she was done, she wandered out into the den where Erick was, once again, slouched in front of the TV. She rolled her eyes. Sir was not present; she went to go search for him.

She found him in his office to the living room. "Hey," She said. Sir was wrestling with some papers that were quickly hidden at the sound of her voice.

"What do you want Yoshida?" He said. His voice seemed a little cracked. He wiped his face and turned towards her. "You know not to come into my office when I am busy!"

Yoshida raised an eyebrow. "You are really acting strange! First, you are super nice to me, then you act really excited, and now, "she paused. "Do I see a tear?"

"Are you crazy! My eye is irritated. HA! Me, cry!" Sir chuckled. "Please go away. I am busy!" Yoshida shrugged, turned and walked out. Sir looked out the window, his cheer soon leaving him as he watched two green Yoshis approach the shore.


End file.
